Tell Me, We're not Enemies
by theunknownvoice
Summary: When Hinata finds a half-dead Itachi, she refuses to leave him for dead and finds herself the only medic nin willing to treat him.
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me, We're not Enemies

By: theunknownvoice

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is my latest venture in Itahina and is not considered an AU like _The Sun under the Fan._ There are manga spoilers in this story so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read though not everything follows the manga exactly. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.

"Naruto-kun!"

The scream ripped through Hinata's voice as she glanced at the fox-boy being thrown into a tree by the orange masked man.

"He's not that weak, Hinata," Sakura said looking at the girl distastefully.

Naruto grinned as he got back up. Nothing ever kept him down for long.

Hinata felt her insides twist as they kept fighting. What if the Akatsuki got its hands on Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun could be killed instantly or taken away and then when would she have time to confess?

The fighting continued for hours neither side seeming to make a difference. He was just too strong an enemy even with the eight of them attacking him.

"This is some type of nightmare," Kiba yelled. "What the hell is with this guy?"

Naruto was going off about how nothing would stand in his way to Sasuke. He was preparing for another attack when a plant-like-man showed up.

"Well?" the masked man asked.

"Itachi is dead. Sasuke won but he's fading fast."

"Who could have predicted that? Me. Well better hurry."

Naruto started screaming as he tried to follow. The remainder of the team couldn't see where they had gone. No one seemed to notice the Hyugga girl had vanished.

Hinata followed closely behind. They were fast but her byakugan was showing her a trail that they left. No ninja no matter how skilled could avoid bending grass where they walked or breaking twigs. They could mininialize the signs of their prescence but sooner or later there was always a trail.

When she reached the cave like area the two Uchihas had faught she felt her blood run cold. If these ninja found her she would be dead for sure. Sasuke was grabbed quickly and taken somewhere else by the masked man. In the blink of an eye he was back looking at the battered body that the plant-man had in his arms.

"Leave him, Zetsu. He is no good to me now."

"Hai."

Hinata watched the plant-like man dump the body. There was a thud and then the sprayed out Akatsuki cloak. The pair disappeared quickly leaving Itachi's corpse to rot in the cave.

Hinata felt her heart quell with pity. How could anyone do such a thing to a comrade? She had learned long ago that each comrade was precious. Each member of a team played a specific role and the loss of a teammate was to be treated with at least respect even if the teammate was disliked or didn't properly contribute to the group. A comrade was sacred.

Cautiously she approached. How had one of the most wanted criminals fallen? Itachi was bloody all over. His face and body showed signs of a brutal battle. She had heard from Naruto of Sasuke's hate for his brother but this—

She could still remember Sasuke riding on his brother's shoulders as Itachi walked through Konoha. Back then she had been so envious of Sasuke. He had a big brother who loved him while her older cousin ignored her. Neji was the closest thing Hinata had as a brother but he never played with her or took care of her like Sasuke's brother did for him. She could not even imagine Neji giving her a piggy back ride.

Glancing at the bloody face she felt her stomach churn. His eyes were blood and his face was covered with layers of dirt and sweat.

This was the boy she had known years ago when their clans would meet. She could still remember his small smile as he watched his excited brother barge into a clan meeting to tell him about a new jutsu. How had he become a cold hearted killer?

Hinata didn't really want to know. She could understand dislike of one's clan. The Hyugga had not been kind to the heiress. There had been the constant snickering of the main house members and the disrespect from the branch. There were times she had wished she had never been born Hyugga. If she had been like Tenten or Sakura without a clan then none of her inadequatecies would be an issue but she had no choice in to who she was born.

Still why had he changed?

_The eight year old girl sat next to her father at the clan meeting. The Konoha clans had their meeting together for the first time in five years. Hinata had been too little to come before and had been left of the care of aunt and uncle. Instead she was there with her father staring at the other heirs._

_The younger heirs were sitting with their family members. Each one seemed to be paying attention closely to the Council, the hokage, and the various clan elders._

"_The day will come soon when these children will be our future," the Sandaime said._

"_That day has not yet come, elder," remarked the head of the Abrume clan._

_The hokage chuckled. "True but the clans must form friendships."_

_Hinata continued to sit nervously as she watched the dark-eyed Uchiha heir sitting across from her. He was thirteen and among the oldest heirs present. She had met him several times and he was always kind to her. She had hoped to talk to him a bit and go visit his mother some time soon._

_Itachi smiled slightly at her._

_The meeting dragged on for what seemed like hours and Hinata began to fall asleep. The hokage smiled at the sleeping girl but her father didn't. At the nearest break he pulled the sleeping child roughly by the arm and shook her._

"_How dare you defile the Hyugga like this? Must you show your weakness in front of the other clans?"_

"_Chichue, I-I-I—"_

"_Don't you dare stutter at me Hinata. You are an embarrassment."_

"_Gomen chichue, I will try harder to—"_

_Haishi's white eyes reflected with anger. She always made the same excuses and promises when she displeased him. He had granted her mother weakness but he would not do the same for her._

"_Hyugga-sama?"_

_Immediately Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the intruder but he backed off when he saw Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha branch may be lower than the Hyugga but Itachi was strong and known for not involving himself with petty clan politics. The boy had made a point to remove himself from everything that didn't concern him._

_The Hyugga and the Uchiha had signed a treaty not even two months ago and Haishi was skating on thin ice around the other clan. The two clans had decided to stop their petty rivaleries and stand as an united front. Though the hokage couldn't interfere with clan law there were still threats to the clans' independence particularly from Konoha's Council. Even though each clan head had a position on the Council there were many others who had no loyalty to clans. Still the brat had no reason to bother him but bad blood between the clans wasn't needed._

"_Itachi-san, what can I do for you?"_

"_My hahue wants to see Hinata-san. I am to return home now because I have an Anbu meeting this afternoon. May I take her with me?"_

"_Hai. Be good for Mikoto-san, Hinata. If you dare to misbehave there will be consequences."_

_Itachi bowed his head to Haishi before taking the little girl's hand. His mother was the closest thing to a mother Hinata had at this point and with Mikoto's inability to have more children Hinata filled the role of a daughter._

_Once they were out of Hokage Tower, Itachi picked up the little girl._

"_U-uuchiha-san?"_

"_Hush Hyugga-san, I'll carry you so you can go back to sleep. I'm tired as well that meeting was boring."_

_Hinata only smiled as she buried her head into his shoulder._

She had forgotten that time so long ago. Back then she had been friends with Sasuke and a constant visitor to the Uchiha Compound. Mikoto-san had been friends with her mother and Hinata had loved her deeply. The little girl had sobbed for weeks when she found out that Sasuke was the only survivor.

After that Sasuke had grown cold and Hinata felt him distance himself from everyone. She had wondered about what had happened to Itachi and had been led to believe for several years that he too had died in the massacre. It was only when she was twelve and Itachi had returned to Konoha that she learned the truth.

She glanced down at the still body. Gently she knelt over him. It didn't really matter what he had done, she reasoned, he had once been the kind boy who had taken her to his mother rather than allow her father to punish her. She owed him at least some respect and a decent burial.

Later when asked she would say she didn't know what possessed her. Gently she stroked back the greasy hair from his face. His eyes were bleeding and her medic nin training told her that he had most likely blown out his corneas and some of the capillaries. She found herself examining his chakra network with the byakugan.

_Strange, he still has chakra even though…_

She leaned over towards his chest and listened cautiously. It was faint but there was a heartbeat.

_Kami, what do I do?_

Her medic nin oath and her own conscious wouldn't allow her to leave him there. She couldn't let him die not like this anyway. He had a limited amount of time if she didn't do something soon.

Hinata dragged his body even though he was heavy. She felt her muscles strain as she pulled him. She had been concerned about moving but leaving him there wasn't an option. He had to be taken away from that spot before they came back.

His heart was still beating but she was worried. He needed to get stronger soon or else he might die before she made it make to camp. She silently cursed herself for forgetting her medical supplies.

He was alive and she couldn't leave him there. It didn't matter what the others thought. Naruto-kun would surely see that she couldn't leave him to die even if he was the enemy.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata watched the two original members of team seven argue. She had managed just barely to make her way to camp dragging Itachi along. Every few feet she had been forced to stop not only because of the pain in her arms but to see if he was still breathing. The Uchiha though worse for wear was still alive.

"Why did you bring him back?" Naruto had yelled when she entered the camp.

His face was red making the whisker marks stand out all the more prominently. Hinata looked away from him partially in tears. She was terrified of this angry Naruto.

"You should've just left him to rot!"

"He's not dead."

It was barely more than a whisper but it was all Hinata could manage to squeak out.

Kiba had placed a big hand on her shoulder. Shino had nodded. Understanding had dawned on the members of team eight.

"Can you do anything for him, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Naruto shrieked. "He's tried to kill us how many times now and I don't know if I believe those other two when they say Sasuke's alive."

"He might have answers," Shino said calmly. "If we heal him enough that he'll survive then we can take him to interrogators in Konoha."

Kakashi who had been watching all this in silence with Sai came forward. He turned to Hinata.

"Can you do anything for him, Hyugga-san?"

"Mmmmy medical tttraining isn't this adddvanced," Hinata stuttered.

She could already see with the byakugan that Itachi had torn himself up. His injuries were far beyond her skill.

"Sakura-san is his best shot."

Sakura nodded preparing herself for the job.

"No way in hell!" Naruto screamed.

"He'll die, Naruto and he's a way to Sasuke."

"Sakura—"

"I like it less than you do but he is a way in."

Naruto grew quiet as he submitted. Sasuke was the objective here not killing Itachi.

It took Sakura three hours to gather everything she needed. She had examined the missing nin. He was as close to being dead.

He needed immediate surgery. Sakura breathed in slowly. There was little time and she didn't

The pink-haired medic glanced at her enemy. It would be so easy to use a chakra scalpel to kill him. He was a monster after all. He had killed his clan, tortured his brother and hunted down Naruto. Uchiha Itachi deserved death.

She could stop the bleeding or she could make it worse. Hinata had much to keep the missing nin alive.

"_This is the hardest lesson I'm going to have to teach you."_

"_Tsunade-sensei?"_

"_Come away from the table Sakura. This lesson will decide if you will continue."_

_Sakura walked away from the table where she had been studying. The huge tomes of medical knowledge had filled her waking hours. She was beginning not only to understand the jargon but to feel the instinctive reactions of a healer._

"_You've taken the oath. The oath that states that you will use your abilities to help those who need it."_

"_Hai."_

"_There will come a time when it is necessary to heal an enemy."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because they can provide information to the village. Because they know tactical plans of the other side. You will be faced with that. You will have to heal someone who you hate for the good of the village and you cannot hesistate. You can not pause for even a moment. You must put aside your personal feelings and do what is necessary. Can you do that?"_

"_I will do whatever I can for this village."_

Sakura moved the badages. She could see the damage. Muscles were shredded and Itachi's eyes…

Sasuke.

Naruto.

They were her reasons for getting stronger, her reasons for living. Itachi might be able to give her information that would help them. Information that would predict Sasuke's next move. Information that would protect Naruto from Akatsuki.

Itachi could…

She had to stop the bleeding and begin the surgery. She had to.

Sasuke. Itachi had destroyed his life.

Naruto. Itachi had hunted him down.

She knew then that she had failed.

*****

"You'll have to take him to Konoha."

"But Sakura-san, I doubt think he will survive the journey."

Sakura pulled her hair up with her hiate. "Let me make this clear to you, Hinata. If he stays in this camp, I will kill him. Don't tell me the medic nin oath. I know it already. But he has hurt Sasuke and he has tried to kill Naruto. There is nothing I will do to save his life."

"Sakura—"

"No, you take him to Konoha. I won't treat him."

Hinata felt her anger grow. Rarely had she had a day of such anger and disappointment. Naruto-kun who she expected to understand had not. Sakura-san who she knew had honor had shown her unwillingness to follow the oaths of being a medic nin.

"You are disgrace to your office," Hinata said.

"How dare you!" Sakura's face went red as she became livid.

"I am not asking you to befriend him. I do not care of his crimes. He is injured and he is a possible source of information. You put your own personal feelings above the good of this mission."

Sakura stared at Hinata in shock. "You would want me to heal the man who—"

"It does not matter who he is. You took the oath. Tsunade-sama will be disappointed to learn that her apprentice is unwilling to help. But I will hold that you have some honor. He is still alive."

Sakura fumed. The Hyugga heiress had no right to pass judgment on her or Naruto. They had done what they could.

Once Hinata had returned to Itachi's prone form, Kakashi approached Sakura.

"I doubt I could've helped him either," the copy-nin admitted.

"Is it wrong sensei? I could not help him right knowing who he is and what he's done to Naruto and Sasuke."

Kakashi took her hands. "You made the choice you thought best. There was little else you could do."

Some how even that cold comfort wasn't enough.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade stared at Sai and Hinata. The artist had agreed to accompany the Hyugga and the unconscious Uchiha. He was to return immediately along with reinforcements.

"I simply cannot allow Uchiha Itachi in the hospital," Tsunade said.

Hinata bit her lip the color draining from her face. Itachi needed treatment desperately he was barely clinging to life as it was and the odds of his eyes being saved weren't good. She couldn't let him die like this. No person deserved such a fate regardless of what they had done.

Tsunade's brown eyes took in the pale form of the young medic nin in front of her. This girl—

"However," Hinata's eyes rose at the sound of the Hokage's voice, "Uchiha Itachi has information that would help with Konoha's security. His presence can not be known by anyone. I need you to swear that this will be kept secret from everyone else. Make that idiot Naruto promise to keep his mouth shut."

Reinforcements were needed. Tsunade felt like a fool for sending eight shinobi and expecting them to take on Uchiha Itachi and the Akatsuki. It had been Kakashi's advice that had persuaded her but—

Cautiously Tsunade looked at the files in front of her. The desperate shortage of shinobi and the sheer volume of missions had put the village in dire straits. She did, however, currently have a team that had returned that would be able to solve this problem. Distracted Tsunade barely heard the rapping on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Shizune ran in out of breathe. "Tsunade-sama, the prisoner is beginning to regain consciousness and is struggling against the bonds. We can't hold him down much longer."

Tsunade ran with Hinata and Sai on her heels. The secure wing of the medical bay was surrounded by the medical group that was under Shizune's command. Each member had sworn their secrecy in this delicate matter but someone had let the dangerous nature of the situation override their thinking.

Neji Hyugga and Rock Lee were holding onto the Uchiha's arms. Gai had gripped onto the legs and Itachi's body was being held prone by Anko's snake summon. Tenten had been the person appointed to watch for the Hokage. As she was a long range weapons expert her skills would utilized if Itachi attempted escape. She came running fast towards Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, he just started screaming and we can't get him to stop. Neji says his chakra is dangerously depleted and Gai-sensei says that he is too strong to be held down."

Tsunade glanced over the room and she could Anko Mirashi trying to calm the Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun, really you need to stop this or else you might find yourself being tied up by more snakes."

Itachi continued to thrash against the hold of the other shinobi.

"His strength is amazing Gai-sensei."

"That it is Lee."

"I must train harder so I can be as strong."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten groaned. "Part of me is hoping he'll break free to shut them up."

Tsunade glanced at the Uchiha. Something would have to be done soon. Sedating him seemed like a logical solution but she doubted she could get close enough with him thrashing like that.

_The adrenaline rushing through his system must be giving him the added strength. I doubt that under normal circumstances he would be unable to get free. Most likely I would walk into a room of dead shinobi. There must be something I can do that will—_

Tsunade never got a chance to finish that thought. Hinata had begun to approach the missing nin. The girl who normally shrank back into the shadows didn't seem afraid at all as she approached the bed.

"Uchiha-san," soft voice caused the room to go silent.

"Hinata-sama, get back it's too dangerous."

Hinata only ignored her cousin as she grabbed onto Itachi's clenched fist.

"Uchiha-san, it's alright."

"Hyugga-san?"

His voice sounded croaky from lack of water.

Hinata smiled slightly. She had hoped he would remember her.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. You're in Konoha right now."

Itachi's blank eyes moved quickly but his dimmed vision was only showing him blurs. The light above him hurt his eyes and he winced from the pain. It felt as if sand and grit had moved behind his corneas causing irritation but he could do nothing.

"Sasuke?"

Tsunade froze at his question. There was concern in that voice. Hinata, however, merely nodded before she explained to the Uchiha all she knew about the whereabouts of his brother. Instead of calming Itachi like she had expected the information caused him to struggle more.

Everything he had done up until now was to protect Sasuke and now the thing he feared the most had happened.

"Uchiha-san, you have to stop," Hinata said her hand never leaving his.

"I can't. Sasuke is in trouble. I can't."

"You suddenly care about your brother?" Tsunade asked the accusation in her voice echoing across the room.

The dark eyes flashed red with the sharingan allowing for Itachi's vision to clear slightly. He glared at the Hokage trying to keep his anger under control.

"I have always loved my brother. Everything I have done has been for his sake."

"You can't go though," Hinata said.

He turned the blood-red eyes towards her. She had grown much from the child he had known long ago. Her face and her eyes hadn't changed though. They still held some of the same innocence. It surprised him. She was a shinobi surely she had killed and knew of death. How had it not left a mark on her?

"Uchiha-san please, you are too weak to go after your brother. He almost killed you and your chakra levels are dangerously low. You shouldn't even be operating sharingan in this state."

"If that masked man is with Sasuke then he will be killed. I can't—"

"Naruto-kun will look after Sasuke-san. He won't let anything happen to him," she paused a moment to look him over.

He was a beginning to feel tired. His body was shutting down. He struggled to keep his sharingan on but it shut off automatically. His body hurt from the pain of the injuries Sasuke had dealt him and the amount of blood he had lost was enough to knock the average shinobi unconscious. He needed to rest and be treated soon otherwise he would be dead in the next few hours.

"You can not help now," Hinata said. "You might not live through the night. Please—

Uchiha-s—Itachi—just sleep and heal."

Sasuke needed him what if Madara-

Tsunade glanced at Hinata in wonder. This girl alone had calmed a dangerous S-rank criminal by just speaking with him and holding his hand.

Hinata checked Itachi quickly making sure that he was only asleep and had not slipped into a coma. Slowly she disengaged her hand from his.

"Alright, everyone but Shizune's team in my office now."

*******

Neji Hyugga didn't understand what had happened. Since when did his cousin Hinata openly disobey him, her protector? He glared openly at her in the Hokage's office.

"Hinata-sama, I demand an explanation."

The Hokage's cold stare however stopped Neji from continuing his rant. Food had been brought to them by one of Tsunade's jonin guards.

"Eat quickly because we don't have time for this," Tsunade said. "The event that just happened must not be spoken about. Already Shizune is reprimanding her team for involving you all in this situation. The Council must not know that we have one of the Akatsuki in our custody. This is an S-level secret."

Tenten gulped. Her team seemed to have a knack for trouble.

"I have a mission for Team Gai. You will provide back-up to the eight-man squad. They are following Sasuke Uchiha and have been battling with the Akatsuki. The message Jiriaya sent me stated that their leader possesses the Rinnesan. It's a dangerous kekkai-genkai, the most elite of all eye jutsu. I need you to provide back-up to the Naruto's team."

"We can meet them in a matter of hours Hokage-sama," Gai said. "What is there mission objective?"

"Currently it is to bring back Uchiha Sasuke. They had planned to use Sasuke's brother as bait but the battle between the two Uchihas has already happened. Apparently there was a very strong enemy among the Akatsuki. He defended off the squads."

Tenten bit her lip. This was the mission that they were needed for. No doubt the other teams would be glad to see them.

"When do we leave?" Neji asked. He needed to speak to Hinata alone.

"You four will be leaving with Sai as soon as possible. Sai will lead you to the rendezvous point and there you will be under Naruto's orders. Kakashi is there as technical advice.

"What of Hinata-chan?" Lee asked. "Isn't she going with us?"

"Hinata, will stay here. I have another mission for her."

There was no sign of the Hokage's face.

"You are dismissed. Hyugga-san, stay here. I will give you your orders."

Neji looked at his cousin his face deceptively calm. Lee grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the office.

Tsunade pulled out the saki bottle and poured herself a glass.

"Hinata, I am very impressed. I know that you had to stand up to both Naruto and Sakura in regards to this and you did make the right decision. Uchiha Itachi could provide the village with useful information. You managed to keep him alive when by all rights we should be dead."

Hinata's face went red.

"However, he is dangerous and not likely to respond well. Ibiki will want to interrogate him and most likely that will lead him to die which we can't have. He needs to survive and we need his cooperation. How well do you Uchiha Itachi?"

"We were both clan heirs. Our mothers were friends and as children we knew each other very well. He used to bring me to visit his mother," Hinata answered.

Tsunade listened closely. None of those reasons explained the Uchiha's reaction to the heiress. They only gave clues of a childhood bond but bonds such as that could be broken look at her and Orochimaru. No, there was another reason. A reason that the heiress was unaware of.

"Hinata, I need you to stay near the Uchiha. You will help Shizune and me with treating his injuries."

"What about Naruto-kun and the mission? Kiba-kun and Shino-kun will worry if I don't come back."

"I'll send Sai with a letter to your teammates. The mission will continue and with Neji there they don't need another byakugan user at the moment. Right now getting information about the Akatsuki from Itachi is more important. We need to know what is going to happen."

Hinata nodded. A few days ago she would've felt miserable but Naruto had almost called her a traitor and Sakura had proven not to be who she thought she was.

"Accept this mission, Hokage-sama."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Tsunade drank more of her saki. There were too many questions surrounding what had just happened. All she knew at the current moment that Hinata Hyugga would be there key to solving the puzzle surrounding Itachi Uchiha. Whether or not the Hyugga would survive such a mission….Tsunade drank more saki.

"Kami forgive me."

To be continued….


End file.
